


Honey And The Bee

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: Sanders Sides Songfics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Honey And The Bee, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerds in Love, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: A cute and fluffy "Honey And The Bee" Logicality songfic.





	Honey And The Bee

_ Don't remind me _

_ That some days I'm the windshield _

_ And other days I'm just a lucky bug _

_ These cold iron rails _

_ Leave old mossy trails _

_ Through the countryside _

_ The crow and the beanfield _

_ Are my best friends, but boy I need a hug _

 

Patton sighed wistfully to himself as he woke up one morning. He really didn’t want to get up, and he was having such a nice dream before he had woken up. The details were a little fuzzy, but it had definitely been about Logan. Possibly dogs, too. Patton wasn’t really sure on all the details, but he remembered being in a field, fingers linked with Logan’s, and Logan staring at him like he was the most amazing person in the world. If only it were real. If only Logan actually felt the same way about Patton, as Patton did about him. But Patton knew that could never happen. Logan liked facts, and he was calm and serious. Patton was emotions, the very thing Logan despised. Patton let out a sigh and snuggled back into the bed.

 

_ 'Cause my heart stops without you _

_ There's something about you _

_ That makes me feel alive _

 

Patton tried in vain for a little while to try and return to the lovely dream he was having. But unfortunately, Patton still remained awake. With a frustrated groan, Patton threw the covers off of himself and sat up in bed. He stretched his arms above his head, yawning, and then reached for his glasses on the bedside table. He put them on his face, then climbed out of bed and started to get ready for his day.

 

_ If the green left the grass on the other side _

_ I would make like a tree and leave _

_ But if I reached for your hand, would your eyes get wide _

_ Who knew the other side could be so green _

 

Patton walked out of his room minutes later, fully dressed and a smile on his face. He made his way down to the kitchen, where he was very surprised to see Virgil at the coffeepot, half awake. The anxious trait usually slept in late, and it was so nice to see him up at this time of day.

“Hi kiddo! I didn’t expect to see you up already!” Patton said cheerfully. Virgil groaned in response.

“Well, maybe not completely awake, but it is sure nice to see you down here, Virge!” Patton replied. Virgil gave a small smile, and went back to making coffee.

 

_ Don't remind me _

_ I'm a chickadee in love with the sky _

_ But that's clearly not a lot to crow about _

_ 'Cause when the stars silhouette me _

_ I'm scared they'll forget me and flicker out _

_ I taste honey but I haven't seen the hive _

_ Yeah, I didn't look, I didn't even try _

 

Logan had been feeling… something… for quite some time now. But he couldn’t entirely place what emotion it was. His heart rate would pick up, he felt slightly warm, and there was a strange fluttering sensation in his abdomen from time to time. At first, Logan believed he was falling ill, but besides those symptoms, Logan felt completely normal. So, he disposed of that theory. But what, then, was the cause of this feeling? And what was this feeling?

 

_ But still my heart stops without you _

_ 'Cause there's something about you _

_ That makes me feel alive _

 

Logan sighed, and put aside his thoughts as he went down to the kitchen. However, once he reached there, and saw Patton humming to himself as he made breakfast for everyone, those feelings returned tenfold. He stood there in shock for a moment, until he heard a soft snickering from somewhere next to him. He shook his head and glanced over, spotting Virgil sitting at the table, smirking and sipping at his coffee. Logan raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, you’ve got it bad,” Virgil said, still laughing slightly. He took another sip of coffee as Logan’s confusion only grew.

“I’ve got- what?” Logan asked, cocking his head to the side. Virgil almost let out a giggle at Logan’s confused expression. Almost. But he managed to keep it together and instead grin into his coffee.

“Virgil, stop laughing and please explain yourself,” Logan demanded. Virgil rolled his eyes and set down his coffee mug.

“Okay first: I wasn’t laughing. Second: you like him,” Virgil replied. Logan’s eyes flew wide, and Virgil felt the strange urge to laugh again.

“Patton? Well, of course I like him, he’s my friend!” Logan protested. Virgil sighed, and shook his head.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Logan. You have a crush on him, it’s obvious,” Virgil replied, picking up his coffee once more.

“But- what? How did you-” Logan stuttered, hands gesturing wildly.

“You had the same look on your face as I do when I think about Roman. Now are you going to stand there, or go talk to Patton about it?” Virgil said pointedly.

“But… what if he doesn’t… “ Logan trailed off. Virgil sighed again.

“Logan, this is Patton we’re talking about. Patton, who looks at you like you are the sun, the moon, and all of the stars,” Virgil said.

“Technically the sun is a star,” Logan muttered.

“Dude, stop stalling and go talk to him!” Virgil exclaimed.

“Fine,” Logan sighed. 

 

_ If the green left the grass on the other side _

_ I would make like a tree and leave _

_ But if I reached for your hand, would your eyes get wide _

_ Who knew the other side could be so green _

 

Patton was humming to himself as he was stirring the pancake batter, when he suddenly heard footsteps approaching. He glanced over his shoulder, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was Logan. He quickly turned back to the batter, and hoped that he wasn’t blushing too badly.

“Patton, may I speak with you, for a moment?” Logan asked. Patton set down the batter on the counter, and turned around to face Logan, who was fidgeting with his tie nervously.

“Of course, Logan! What’s up?” Patton replied with a sunny grin.

“I… I’m not entirely sure how to say this, except for to just say it. Patton, it has come to my attention that I have feelings towards you,” Logan blurted. Patton’s eyes widened.

“Really?” Patton gasped, hesitantly stepping closer to Logan. Logan nodded breathlessly.

“Logan, may I try something?” Patton murmured, taking Logan’s hands in his. Instead of replying, Logan tugged Patton to him, and pressed his lips to Patton’s.

 

_ We are honey and the bee _

 

Patton let out a surprised gasp as he felt Logan’s lips on his. His eyes were blown wide, and just as he began to kiss Logan back, he pulled away. Logan looked shocked, and concern was in his eyes.

“I apologize, I shouldn’t have- mmph!” Logan began, but Patton pulled him in again, hands going up to tangle in Logan’s hair. Logan greedily kissed Patton back, arms snaking around his waist.

 

_ Backyard of butterflies surrounded me _

_ I fell in love with you like bees to honey _

_ Let's up and leave the weeping to the willow tree _

_ And pour our tears in the sea _

 

When Logan pulled away, he was very certain that he was grinning like an idiot. Patton’s face was flushed, and his glasses were slightly askew. Logan reached up and adjusted them for him, hand coming to gently rest on Patton’s cheek once he was done.

“I really like you too, Logan,” Patton murmured.

“I believe I deduced that, Patton,” Logan replied, smirking slightly. Patton let out a small giggle.

 

_ I swear _

_ There's a lot of vegetables out there _

_ That crop up for air _

_ Yeah, I never thought _

_ We were two peas in a pod _

_ To be suddenly bloomed _

_ And I knew that I'd always love you _

_ Oh, I’ll always love you too _

 

Patton could have sworn his heart was beating out of his chest. Was this really happening? Or was it all just a dream? The lovestruck look in Logan’s eyes, it had to be real. All of this felt too real to be a dream. But just to be sure, Patton pulled Logan in for another kiss, a bit more passionate this time. Logan was surprised at the sudden passionate display, but quickly kissed Patton back, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Patton melted into Logan’s arms, hands tangled in Logan’s hair. They eventually pulled apart, breathless, both of them grinning. Patton leaned his forehead against Logan’s, humming contentedly.

“Not that I didn’t appreciate that, but what did you kiss me again for?” Logan asked.

“Can’t a guy kiss his boyfriend when he wants to?” Patton asked. Logan flushed bright red.

 

_ If the green left the grass on the other side _

_ I would make like a tree and leave _

_ But if I reached for your hand, would your eyes get wide _

_ Who knew the other side could be so green _

 

“I- I get to b-be your…” Logan stuttered, surprised. Patton laughed lightly.

“Of course! But only if you want to,” Patton replied, sheepishly looking away from Logan’s eyes. Both of Logan’s hands came up to cup Patton’s face, and Logan looked back into those warm brown eyes, which were filled with so much love and adoration that Patton could have melted into a puddle right then and there.

“It would bring me great pleasure to be your boyfriend, Patton,” Logan murmured, and placed a soft, quick kiss onto Patton’s lips.

 

_ If I reached for your hand for the rest of my life _

_ Who knew the other side could be so green _

 

“Yay! Now, as much as I would like to kiss you all morning, I should get back to making breakfast. That alright with you, honeybee?” Patton asked sweetly. Logan blushed at the nickname, and let go of Patton.

“Yes, you should continue to make breakfast. However, would it be alright if I keep you company?” Logan asked shyly. Patton smiled and nodded.

“Of course, Logan,” Patton replied. And the two of them continued to idly chat as Patton continued to make pancakes. And when it came time to eat the pancakes with the others, they walked to the table, fingers linked together. Roman and Virgil exchanged knowing looks, but Patton and Logan were too busy looking at each other to notice.


End file.
